Willie Watt
thumb|left|300px|Her theme song.... Willie Watt is a female penguin currently in Darktan's Army. She can break the fourth wall. Background Willie Watt was born with mind-reading abilities, which is very rare, as there are only three confirmed physics. While she was a chick, she had rich and very nice parents. As she grew up, she may have been very mature for her age, although she acted (sometimes) immature, as she is very random. When she was young, she accidentally ingested Doom Weed. This gave her a second power- to knock out anyone at will. She didn't know that she had those powers, as they were hidden. However, she sometimes used it uncontrollably and being around her at that time was very dangerous. In fact, she almost knocked out her neighbor, Mr. Phil. Now she con control this power better. When she got older, she accidentally used her powers in front of the most popular girl in the school, Angelina. She started gossiping all about to all of her so-called friends, and they spread it on to their friends, and so on. The next week, pretty much the whole school knew it. That caused a large fight in the school hallways. She fought and accidentally hurt her, but she didn't really care. Soon, the principal came out, and she got sent down. Of course, Angelina blamed ALL of it on her. She still is hurt about this day. Something VERY terrifying is that she can along with Mabel! She says she doesn't exactly know how she gets along with her, but that she "just does". She now has six puffles, and absolutely thinks Foamy's hairdo is kinda cute and weird. She likes Mabel and hopes to adopt her if (maybe, IF Explorer doesn't want her.) She has a crush on Xary, but no one really knows why. She never actually wanted to join Darktan's Army, but when she found out her crush, Xary, was in it, she hoped to join. One day, she got a message from Foamy and it said that she should join. That made her long to join even more! Soon, Xary (somehow) got her in. She then got a message from a Darktan minion that told her everything to do. Today, she is in high school, and is in Darktan's Army. She is also in the Treacherous Trio, planning plans, exploding things, and taking over the world.... Appearance She is sometimes wearing her Darktan uniform, which is a black shirt and a black skirt, but she will also wear hoodies, bracelets, sun glasses, ect. She is a black penguin, with eyelashes, and very small feet. Trivia * She can actually get along with Mabel * She hates Cabel von Injoface and thinks she is ugly and fat, and has the proper justification to believe this. * She is apparently evil...... * She likes Xary cause she thinks he is cute. * She has REAL hair. * She is a super penguin. * She is still taking Doom Weed * Her powers are wind and knock out. * Miss Watt is what Darktan calls her. * Her hut in the Darktoinion Realm is next to Foamy's hut and across from Xary's hut. * She keeps a diary. * She is currently a Lesser Minion. * She is very proud being in Darktan's Army, and thinks that if she is evil, Xary MIGHT like her. * She is 16. * Willie Watt is a ninja, a very good ninja. * She is in the Treacherous Trio together with Maddie X, and Mectrixctic. * Willie likes to play tricks on people. * She can break the fourth wall. * Some people call her "Watt". * She and Corai cause chaos together. * She is in Xorai's Base's, but she said she just joined, and that was it. * When the war comes, she'll probably be on Darktan's Army, (How can you defeat your leader, friends, and CRUSH!?!?!?) * She has over 3000 Xorai clones under her command in Xorai's army. * She does not want to be cloned by Xorai. * Imperial Commander Willie Watt is what Xorai and Xara call her, and the clones would too, but the level one clones can just groan and scream. Modes Like Willy and Explorer she has multiple personalities. *Detective Mode- When looking for clues, uncommon, to have some fun and to solve mysteries (though is fairly easy, as she can read minds and was born physic) *Power Girl- When using her powers, very likely, using her powers, quite dangerous. *Crazy Gal Mode- She goes crazy, saying random things like WHERE IS MY LIVING PIE WITH THE EARS IN FALL?!!?!? ' and '♲ ♻ ✄ ㎯! ,uncommon, used to do nothing, just random. *Mabel Mode- She obviously acts like Mabel, saying things like ۝ ۩ ᴥ ᵯ ₠ ∏ ℗ Й Ӝ ि আ இ ண ഊ ,rare, used to aggravate people. *Prankster Mode- She plays pranks on everyone, very likely, used to have fun. *N00B Mode- Sh3 @cts lik3 a N00B., very, very, rare, used when annoyed to annoy the person. Quotes "Ethan, how many times have I told you not to bite people?" "Xary, do I?" "Gosh!" "Umm..... ok....." "Do I HAVE to?" "Xary, guess what. I messed up your invention with my powers. Sorry." "Yes....... ya ........ ok........" "Look. I've got it done." "We rock......" "Go dance. With Cadence." "No. Seriously." "Excuse me?" "Mec, over here." "CHAOS!!!!!" "Ok. WE'LL CAUSE IT." "Yes, Commander." "Yes, your master." "NO, YOU IDIOT!" Family and Puffles Family: *Issabella Watt (Mother) *March Watt (Father) *May Watt (Younger Sister) *Arnold Watt (Younger Brother) *Charles S. Buckington (Grandfather) *Mary B. Buckington (Grandmother) Puffles: *Ethan (Yellow Puffle) *Lucky (White Puffle) *Newtre (Black Puffle) *Cutie (Red Puffle) *Disco (Purple Puffle) See also * Mabel * Foamy * Xary * Cabel von Injoface * Darktan's Army * Bellina * Maddieworld X * Mectrixctic * Willy the Penguin * Explorer 767 * Corai Category:Characters Category:penguins Category:Darktan's Army Category:Ninjas Category:Super Penguins Category:Xorai's army